The Dangerous Mission
by DragonSummoner888
Summary: Jake is having his normal day when Grandpa sends him on a mission. What will Jake have to face? ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: Me and Heather do not own Amarican Dragon or any of it's characters and elements,

This IS NOT the author typing. This is her sissy... LOVE ME.

I'm putting up the authors notes because she asked me to beta and post her first few stories. So, yay...

ANEH WAY!

Originally this had a amature-contest. IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO THE VILLIANS ARE, YOU MAY OR MAY NOT GET A PRIZE. 8D

But, the thing is, if you're not an idiot, you can figure out who they are.

Now- DragonSummoner888's first story- THE DANGEROUS MISSION!

-QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner

-**The DANGEROUS MISSION**-

'Hm, I wonder where I'm at?'

'Hey, is this the place where I found out that Rose was a part of the hunts clan?... Hm maybe I should look around.'

So, I start to look around on the moutain and I noticed a person on the moutain with me. But I couldn't tell who it was, so I ran towards the person and I saw that it was- Rose and she was wearing her Hunts clan suit- and she look SO cute! and as for her, she saw me in my pajamas...

Anyway, after she saw me we ran towards eachother but before we got to eachother the mountain started to split in two,

And before I know it there was a giagantic crack inbetween me and her and after that we heard rumbleing and before I know it Rose's part was dissapering into the mist, and then I heard rumbleing again.

And then it all started to fade...

But, that's because my sister Haley woke me up. To get some breakfast. "JAKE!"

-Later

So I get dressed and walked down stairs "Jake do you want some egg and toast?" My mom asked, and I said yes. So, while I was eating breakfast my sister Haley was talking about how well she was doing in school. But after a while we were done eating breakfast and me and Haley walked out.

Then we saw Spud and Trixie, and we said hi,

But yeah, then I told them how we had to walk Haley to school. so we did and than we got to our school

I started to think about the dream, and Spud and Trixie were just like- "Hello Jake-erino?" but, while Spud and Trixie were trying to get my attention, and while I thought about the dream. Brad came up behind me and pulled my PANTS DOWN. And I was SOOOO embarressed! So I pulled up my pants,

Well, I made it through the day, and after that me, Spud and Trixie when to Grampa's shop and we sat there for a while till' Grampa said -

"Jake! I have a very important mission for you!"

"Yeah Gramps?"

Grampa said in a grim voice, "Jake this mission is very in important and you must go to the mountain's and us all of the skills that I have ever taught you... There are mysterious thing going on in the mountain's, Jake, I need you to go there and investigate the entire magical realm depends on it... Oh, and Jake your mom said when you get back you must do your homework."

"But Grampa!"

"No but's Jake! or no cookies for you!"

Spud perked up "You have cookies!"

"It's sarcasim Spud," said Trixie...

"Who wants coco-berry cookies!" Fuu Dog yelled walking into the room,

"...Or not,"

-Later at the Mountains

Me Spud and Trixie were on this mountain and in the distance

We saw a chick about my age who had long blond hair and big eyelashes, she was wearing a black robe with red clouds on it and was standing on a really big rock... But anyway, me Spud and Trixie ran to her

"If you wanna get past me, then you have to fight me hmmm," She said, she had a deep voice for a girl, but she was guarding the path!

"Fine then!" I said, "I have a duty to protect my friends, family, and home! so I'm not gonna let some girl get in my way!"

She started looking at me weirdly, "... Ugh, just, nevermind, prepare yourself! hn,"

"Uh, Jake?" Trixie said,

"Hee-hee, you said doodie," Spud mumbled giggleing,

"What?"

"I-... neva' mind,"

"...OK than, lets begin," So I throw a few fire balls and she throws weird thinga that look like spiders but I decided to throw more fire balls, but she dodged it again, but before the she got to attack Spud beihind me screamed like a little girl. Behind me a weird-looking fat-humpbacked-short guy with dark skin and balding hair in a pony-tail had snuck up behind Spud and Trixie, and he was wearing the same robe as the girl I'm fighting,

"Hey brat, what are you doing?" He asked in a low old-guy voice

"No-Danna! there you are! Help me fight these kids!" She yelled at him,

"Is it really worth it?" He growled, "I hate to waste our time,"

"Yes it's really worth it! hn! we're getting paid to guard this place! so we need to do it even if it's against some nosy twerps!"

"Very well than," 'No-Danna' tried to bat Spud and Trixie with a weird tail-like thing, but they dodged it, and than he used it to pull himself a couple yards in the other direction.

-Normal POV

"Spud! Trixie! go after him! I'll stay with the kid!" Then he went for Spud again.

"Spud! duck!" Trixie yelled.

"Where?" And while Spud was running he tripped and it did it for him. Then he tried to hit Trixie but Spud grabbed the tail "Hey! your not gonna hurt my friends!" Spud pulled back, Trixie was about to thank him but saw his hands bleeding purple.

"What'd you do!" She yelled,

"It's poison, but not enough to kill him I assure," He said, "I don't find you as that much of a threat,"

-Jake's POV

I tried to hit her but she dodged them, She's like a acrobat or something! like a... ninja?

But then I saw that 'No-Danna' "Come on brat," He yelled,

"You come to get your girlfriend!" I shouted at him. He just looked at me, and the girl didn't look so happy either, she was mumbleing. 'No-Danna' picked her up with his tail and started walking away,

"No-Danna you little- let me go!" She whined

"These annoying little children are not worth my effort, and not even YOUR amature attempts are useless, we're going to tell our 'employer' that we're not wasteing our time any longer," The kept argueing and whineing but I couldn't hear them much after that,

So then I look for Spud and Trixie and I found them and Spud had purple stuff on him Trixie,

"What happened?" I asked

"Spud's gots poison all over him, but it isn't doin' anything,"

"Cept' makin' me itch really bad!" Spud whined,

So after that we went up the mountain and when we got up there we saw another person, and then I started to think about the dream. 'Maybe, could it be?' I thought

I ran up, it had to be Rose, Spud and Trixie yelled for me,

Oh, and this time she didn't see me in my pajamas, but she was in her hunts clan suit like before. Anyway, I remembered the other part of the dream so I tried to get to Rose before the other part happened, Spud and Trixie still called after me but it came and the crack was there. and I knew what was next,

I turned in to my Dragon self and tried to fly to Rose, but-

The girl and old 'No-Danna' came back,

"I told you they wouldn't let up leave so easy," The girl said.

"Whatever, you have to fight us to get to Huntsgirl boy," 'No-Danna said,

"Fine! Spud! Trixie! stay close!"

Once again, I fought the girl and Spud and Trixie held off 'No-Danna. The girl threw things that were like bombs, I dodged them of course, I blew my own fire balls, which caught her off guard cause she thought it was from her own explosions, so I tackled her.

"Your not going to keep me from the girl I love!" I yelled, embarresingly and sounding annoyingy corny,

"And your not gonna waste my time any longer," 'No-Danna' attacked me with his tail but I through the girl to the side and dodged it,

Trixie hit him but pulled her hand back in pain "What the? this guy's hard as a tree!" She yelled, noticeing that he also hadn't even felt anything,

Spud hit him too but it of course did nothing, and 'No-Danna' just batted them away,

'No-Danna' growled to himself "I quit, again, I'm not going to waste my time wasteing your time," He growled,

"Really?" Trixie said, utterly surprised,

"Yes, really," He walked away and I think left Spud and Trixie a little weirded-out, I mean- since when are badguys supposed to give up?- But I was of course still fighting his girlfriend, he pasted us and yelled at his girlfriend "Come on brat, we're leaveing,"

"What! hn, No-Danna I'm not going!"

"Fine then, stay here," He walked away and his girlfriend stared after him for a minute,

"N-no-Danna? No-Danna come back! you idiot! hn, I'll-I'll-" She turned back to me with her face all red, "You- you-... YOU MADE HIM LEAVE BY BORING HIM! HNG!"

I stared for a minute "... Hey, I, am, not boring, maybe YOUR the one boring him,"

"What!" Yup, she's angry, she started throwing more bombs but I dodged them,

But then she ran REALLY REALLY fast behind me and in all her girly-fury hit me into the snow,

But then Spud and Trixie ran up behind her and grapped her, I dive for Trixie's bag and wrap our net around her.

She whined and hissed at us "Let me OUT!"

"No," I said, overly cooly- Then SPUD just HAD TO SAY SOMETHING AND RUIN MY AWSOMENESS

"Hey, dude, are you a dude or a chick?" He asked stupidly, OF COURSE SHE'S A-

"I'm a male, hn,"

"WHAT!" I yelled, well, me and Spud were offically shocked,

"I told you Spud," Trixie said, apparently bringing up a conversation I missed,

Then the 'No-Danna' guy came back "Might I have him back now?" He asked, "Our leader wouldn't like it if I let him die so soon after his recruit,"

"Not untill you give us back Rose!" I yell at him,

"Oh, now, I never said anything about helping you, just that I didn't want to fight you," He said,

"You two," Okay, not another one, this is getting annoying, there's two other guys with those robes, ones really tall and blue with a sword, and the others normal sized with dark hair and red eyes, "Your being recalled, 'The purse-holder' found out your employer wasn't intending to pay you,"

"YOU! hn, there is NO way I'm going back wi-"

"Hurry up brat," 'No-Danna' was already going towards the two,

"N-n-n-n-... hn... No-Danna!" HE whined like a little GIRL... ugh, maybe he's gay or something,

I thought for a second- "Hey wait! tell us who their employer was!" I yelled at the red-eyed guy,

"He was a masked man, wanting us to test and see if one of his clansmen was a traitor," He said pointing to Rose who still sat stranded on the other side of the crack. I of course regonized it to be the work of the leader of the hunts clan,

They all left and I looked at Spud and Trixie who figured it out too, I went over to the other side with Rose finally,

"Rose! are you okay?" I said changeing back to normal and grabbing her and hugging her quick,

"I'm fine, Jake, thank you,"

"You have to lay low now Rose, the huntsclan leader is on to you,"

"I know Jake, just, help me to the other side,

I went Dragon again and flew her to the other side, she looked back at me as she was about to walk away and kissed me on the cheek, "Goodbye Rose,"

"Goodbye Jake," She said, and left into the mist,

-Later

So, we went home, walking the way back, Spud finally broke the overly dramatic silence,

"Hey, you think that No-Danna person was a girl too?" I stared at him... I'm pretty sure girls, even when old, don't look, sound or ACT like that,

"NO Spud," Trixie answered for me,

"Lets just, go back to silence,"

So, I went home and told Grandpa what happened, he seemed more concerned about the people the hunts leader hired then the plan in general,

But, out of anything that happened today, the one thing that was the worst?

After all that I got to go home and do homework,

-**THE END**-

Pfffft, that was slightly more ridiculous then I remembered it! XD

Oh, whoever is the feared 'Brat' and 'No-Danna' tagteam?

This was actually written BEFORE both shows were on the same channel. XD

ANYWAY.

If you review, you might actually get replies from ME, _AND_ DRAGONSUMMONER888. Since I'll be nosing around in her reviews.

No heartless flames, Nobody learns from those. Give contructive crit if you really didn't like it, but be gently. Sissy is sensitive.

This is QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner, leaving quickly, before I can say anything that'll piss li'l sissy DragonSummoner888 off. XD


End file.
